Modern power converters incorporate a variety of electrical components to convert energy from an electrical source into usable electrical power for a load. During the power conversion process, some of these components may introduce harmonic excitations to the converter's framework of electrical couplers and capacitors. In order to prevent potentially damaging resonances from occurring within the converter, the response of the couplers and capacitors to these excitations may have to be explicitly damped with resistors. However, heat generated by damping is often significant and is another potential source of damage to the converter. Accordingly, damping is often accompanied by additional cooling equipment. Thus, damping and cooling a power converter increases costs and decreases converter efficiency. These measures also compromise converter power density, particularly when liquid cooling is implemented.
What is needed then is a component capable of introduction to a power converter or other electrical system, that provides adequate system damping while increasing efficiency and reducing heat generation.